


Gus Porter X Male Reader

by TaxFraud404



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gay, M/M, That's it, That's the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaxFraud404/pseuds/TaxFraud404
Summary: Hey, I'm kinda new to the Owl House fandom, so I hope I do Gus justice in this one-shot (I might add more later if this does well, or if I feel like it). This is just something I wrote because I had watched the Owl House and instantly loved Gus Porter, so I felt the need to give Best Boy some attention (if I do end up adding more to this, I'll most likely add Lumity because they're amazing). That's about it, hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Gus Porter/Original Character(s), Gus Porter/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Gus Porter X Male Reader

You were the second human known to ever set foot on the Boiling Isles, which made you very popular. You, along with Luz, were also the only humans attending Hexside, where you met the adorable Gus Porter. He may have been small, still taller than you, however, but that's another one of his charms. His love for all things human gave you an opportunity to get closer to the witch. 

You being a human was all the evidence you needed to get closer to Gus since you were smarter than the average human. Gus would ask you a question about humans, and you would answer to the best of your ability, and Gus would be amazed no matter the answer. Even if you didn't know the answer, you would still try your best to answer the question with problem-solving skills that you had picked up on back home.

One day, you were at the Owl House with Luz, Eda, King, and Hooty, when said bird tube yelled.

"(Y/N)! Gus is here!"

"Ok, tell him I'll be right out." You called back, getting up from your makeshift bed on the floor. When you opened the door, there he was, the witch that owned your heart. 

"Hey, (Y/N)! I was wondering if you wanted to go on a walk through the woods?" Gus seemed oddly nervous about something, though you just pushed that thought aside and nodded to the witch. 

After walking for about twenty minutes, answering questions about humans along the way, Gus stopped walking and looked down at his shoes. You turned around to see what was happening, stopping in the process. You asked him what was wrong.

"Oh, uh, I had one more question..." He replied, rubbing the back of his neck anxiously.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Well, um, I was wondering..." Gus was even timider than before, "If humans had same-sex relationships..."

"Yeah, we do," You responded, and he looked up with what looked like hope in his eyes, "And recently, those relationships can progress into marriage and even adoption."

"Are there terms for people who are in these relationships?"

"Well, most people have labels to describe their sexuality, and others don't feel the need to put a label on it, like me. I know for a fact that I at least like men, but I'm still unsure about others."

"Oh, I see..." Gus looked down again, seemingly in a better mood, "What do you call a man who likes other men?"

"Well, usually that would be the term 'gay', although there are always more ways to describe your sexuality."

Suddenly, everything that had transpired started to make sense. Gus asking to be alone with you, him asking questions about same-sex relationships, and then about sexualities. Was Gus Porter gonna ask you out? You definitely hoped so. 

"Is there any reason you're asking these questions, Gus?"

He panicked, his head shooting up to look you in the eyes, then his own eyes darting every which way to avoid your gaze.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it, I was just curious." 

He looked relieved for a second, before stealing his gaze on your own. He took a deep breath in, before letting it out.

"(Y/N) the Human, I would like to be your boyfriend." 

You looked him dead in the eyes, yours going wide before you finally got your bearings. 

"Gus the Witch, I would love to be your boyfriend, only if you'll be mine."

"It's a deal."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Hope y'all enjoyed the short story because if I get some positive feedback I will most likely write a second part, an epilogue of sorts. Leave a kudos if you want, you don't have to, but it gives me more motivation to complete fanfics like these. Thanks for reading! - Tax


End file.
